


You Can't Stop Me

by fallentale



Category: Undertale
Genre: Body Horror, Crying, Death, Determination, F/F, Melting, Needles, Neutral Ending, Sadness, Suicide, bad crying, crying gays, im sorry i ruined your hearts, self hate, sob sob sob, undertale - Freeform, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallentale/pseuds/fallentale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Exiled Queen Ending, Alphys is no where to be found. Where could she have gone?<br/>*This was inspired by Radix's theory! Check out his music video containing the theory here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gcMBAbhiWCw&list=PLhKnzaOo00mAbk5WiLd1W-uOTCiL2mlHB&index=45</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Stop Me

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a short story.

**ENTRY NUMBER 22:** i can’t take this anymore. i just can’t. too many people have suffered, too many people have been betrayed, and too many people have lost their hopes.

all because of me.

everything i touch, i mess up. i’m just a mistake. i wasn’t meant to exist, and i shouldn’t be existing right now. i’ve hurt everyone, strangers _and_ friends.

i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself

i keep getting these texts from undyne, asking me where i’ve been. i don’t reply anymore. she’ll regret being my friend once she finds out the truth. she never should have been my friend. i’m a total screw up how did she not see that before?

i think i’m making a pretty good choice though!! before i left, queen toriel came back but undyne took her down i guess? so now she’s ruling. that was two weeks ago now that i think about it.

but who cares

it doesn’t help that metta’s gone too. besides undyne, he was the only one who would kinda comfort me.

why why why _why_ did i decide to help them? did i honestly think helping a _human_ would benefit me in any way???

i just keep feeling guilty. i get my friend killed in the process. that’s another one to mark off on the list.

well hey, at least i can feel somewhat at ease once i release them and maybe someone who actually cares about me will take a look down here and see the mess i made.

who am i kidding no one will come down here

so i guess whoever is reading this, if you’ve already found me, then congratulations!! you’ve seen how much of a horrible person i am and hopefully you don’t try to rescue me. there’s no point in trying to save a load of trash like me but if you haven’t, don’t even try. i’m just a waste of your time and you really _really_ don’t want to see how i ended up.

i should’ve done this plan before.,,but i guess there were some people keeping me happy.

but now there’s nobody else

* * *

 

She stepped out of the elevator, bringing up the last amalgamate. It slithered up to its friends, communicating in a low, jumbled voice.

She scurried over to the front door and opened it for the creatures. She motioned her hand towards the volcanic outdoors of Hotland. The amalgamates tilted their heads, puzzled about this new world that lies before them.

“Go home, guys,” she said, her voice dry and deprived of emotion.

The dog-like amalgamate took the first steps out the door, testing the ground with its paw. It wagged its tail wildly, excited, yet curious of the new world. It beckoned its friends outside. The others exchanged intrigued glances. They gingerly walked out one-by-one, oblivious to the true intent behind the scientist’s actions.

She closed the door behind the last of the amalgamates and walked over to her cluttered desk. Her cellphone pinged again.

Yet another message from her friend.

As tears welled up in her eyes, she picked up the phone, claws shaking. She flipped it open, a notification box stating the sender. She clicked a button, sending the screen into the conversation:

_Retrieved: Last Tuesday, 6:45 PM_

**Undyne:** Hey. Haven’t heard from you in a while. Are you okay?

_Retrieved: Last Wednesday, 8:37 AM._

**Undyne:** Dude you need to come to the castle soon. This place is so cool

 **Undyne:** Wait nevermind I forgot you come here all the time lol

_Retrieved: Last Saturday, 11:14 PM_

**Undyne:** I found this cool anime. We should watch it. Do you know what _Ichigo Mew Mew_ is? I found a disc of it in the dumpster haha

_Retrieved: Sunday, 12:55 PM_

**Undyne:** Alphys are you okay? I barely hear from you anymore. Talk to me

 **Undyne:** Was it something I said? If it was, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you

 **Undyne:** Whenever you wanna talk, I'm here

_Retrieved: Wednesday, 9:25 PM_

**Undyne:** Alphys i’m getting worried please answer the phone

 **Undyne:** I’m really worried about you

 **Undyne:** You can talk to me, you know that right?

_Retrieved: Thursday, 4:32 PM_

**Undyne:** Alphys please please please answer me. i’m really worried. you haven’t responded at all. please tell me you’re okay

_Retrieved: Now, 10: 17 PM_

**Undyne:** I’m coming over

She typed a message into the box that she would never send. She closed her phone and threw it to the side of the desk, hiding itself under piles of paper. She pushed her glasses up on her snout and heaved a sigh.

Well, at least _one_ person was coming to learn the truth. She had to make a proper departure since she was coming out of her way to see her.

She took a pencil and paper, quickly writing her ending words in chicken scratch. Her hands trembled as she scribbled out “sorry”s and “it’s not your fault"s.

She wasn’t expecting anyone to come to her. She thought that Undyne would be busy spearheading the escape from the Underground. How did she, of all people, find the time to comfort her friend?

Her “friend.”

She wouldn’t consider her a friend the moment she stepped into the laboratory below. She’d think of her as a freak, a mad scientist.

An abomination, just like the amalgamates.

But wasn’t she always seen as strange and antisocial? This wouldn’t be much of a change. Undyne could easily live without her.

Wouldn’t it be for the best anyway? She always saw herself as a weight to everyone’s lives, and seeing how she deeply cared and loved Undyne, taking herself away would make _her_ life more effortless, which is what she needed.

She picked up the paper and placed it down by the elevator. It floated towards the tile, not making a single sound as it landed. She waddled over to the elevator and stood inside. As her eyes gloss over with tears, she pressed a button, and the doors slid shut.

* * *

 

Sweat beaded down her forehead as tears streamed down her cheeks. She filled up three syringes with a vile, red liquid. It shined in the bright, artificial light, bubbling with desire.

The desire to make her dream come true.

The third syringe drank up the last of the phial. She casted it to the side, shattering into a million pieces as it made contact with the ground. The remaining drops fell from the broken glass, creating a tiny puddle on the linoleum floor that reeked of isopropyl alcohol and golden flowers.

“Sorry everyone,” she whispered as she brought one of the syringes close to her arm. “I-I’ve made you all suffer too much...so I guess I’ll be getting back at myself.”

The needle touched the scales of her forearm. She closed her eyes, letting her tears crash to the ground. She inhaled sharply and plunged the needle into her arm, sending the liquid into her body with a push of the plunger.

“I deserve all of this, I deserve all of this, I deserve all of this,” she told herself as fat tears rolled down her chin.

The liquid coursed through her body. She knew the effects of one amount of DT would need to take its time to process…

But what about two more doses?

She emptied the syringe into her body and placed it on the counter top. She breathed heavily as she snatched another full of the liquid. Without hesitation, she shot the DT up her arm, crying silently to herself.

 _Now_ she could feel the effects roll in: her legs quivered, wanting to give out; her hands shook to where she could not grab anything; her soul jumped around inside her, not used to the alien liquid.

She immediately hopped from stage one of DT insertion to stage four within _seconds._

She got her hands on the most purest of DT. Unlike the extractions she used on _them,_ the types she was using on herself swam through bodies quicker and exploded with the deadly chemical that rested inside.

And the faster it zoomed through her body, the faster she will be able to free herself from her guilt and pain.

She quickly drained all of the DT into her body and slammed the syringe on the counter top. As she reached for the final needle, her face drooped ever so slightly. She drew a finger to her mouth, her once hard scales now the consistency of rubber. She brought her finger back, finding a thick, yellow substance that slowly faded out to white.

Her breath wavered at the sight. It was working, it was finally working. She could finally pay for all the terror she put on the others.

Just one more, just one more, just one more.

She took the last syringe and drained all of the DT into her body, intensifying her pain. A weak smile formed across her face as her own skin occasionally fell to the floor.

“Heh...so _this_ is-is how they...how they f-felt,” she uttered, hoarsely.

She pulled out the syringe from her arm, tumbling to the ground. She fell to her knees, giving out from the power that only humans could wield.

“I-I...am the last amalgamate....” she croaks.

* * *

 

“Alphys? _Alphys!”_

She darted into the main room of the lab, two spears glimmering in her hand. She frantically looked around, but there was no sign of her best friend. She paced about, searching her mind instead.

Where could Alphys have gone?

“Alphys, where are you?” she called, anxious.

Her eye quickly found the scientist's desk. She released her spears, shattering into nothingness as they hit the ground. She pushed through the mountain of papers, hoping to find a clue.

And so she did.

She found the pink cell phone hidden under a stack of notes. She harshly pulled it out, sending the papers fluttering into the air. Her hands quivered as she flipped open the phone and searched through Alphys’ messages.

The only conversation she found was the one labeled "Undyne."

Undyne tapped fiercely on the down button, scanning through all the messages that she sent, but were never replied to. The conversation ended with, “I’m coming over.”

But there was something else; a message that was not sent. Her eyes widened in shock at the sight of it.

“Elevator.”

Undyne slowly closed the phone and carefully placed it on the desk. She squeezed her hand and bit the bottom of her lip. She nervously walked over to the elevator where a note lied, yet another clue to this growing mess. She snatched it off the ground and read over every word that was written in poor handwriting.

_Hey Undyne,_

_Thanks for being my friend all this time. I’m glad someone was able to find a little bit of good in me, but even that can’t change my mind. You’ve been an amazing friend to me, but I wish I told you sooner about all the gross stuff I did. And my true feelings._

_A while back, Asgore asked me about how to break the barrier. To summarize, I did a couple experiments with a human borne extraction called “determination.” I experimented with this on monsters that had fallen down, and well it didn’t go out as planned. I made them suffer. I made them fall apart, and I forced them back together._

_Because I’m a horrible person._

_And after everything that's happened, I deserve to be punished. And I’m going to do it._

_It’s not your fault, Undyne. You were the one, good thing that happened in my sorry life, but haven’t I caused you enough trouble? I’ve been lying to you the entire time we’ve been friends. I'm not who you think I am. It's not your fault though._

_I’m sorry. I’ve been a horrible friend. A horrible stranger to everyone in fact. I’m so sorry._

_And about my feelings...I just wanted to say that I love you. I couldn't bring myself to tell you in person because I didn't know how you'd react, but now you know. I love you._

_If you want to see me one, more time (if I’m not gone yet), then go inside the elevator north of this note. You at least get to know the truth before I’m gone._

_I’m sorry._

_-Alphys_

Tears plopped onto the letter. Undyne casted the paper down to the floor and pushed open the elevator door with a press of a button. She hurried in and descended into the unknown place below her feet.

She banged her fist on the elevator walls. “I-I’m sorry, Alphys. I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for you the whole time.”

* * *

 

The elevator doors slid open, revealing a dimly lit hallway. Undyne dashed out of the elevator box and down the hall. TV screens flickered as she ran by, displaying the haunting entries of the experiments.

“Alphys! Where are you?” shouted Undyne, her hands shaking as she clutched her spear.

But nobody came.

The fear in Undyne crawled higher in her soul. She never felt so afraid before. She wasn't scared of this strange laboratory, but she was scared for Alphys.

Undyne didn’t expect Alphys to go as far as...God, who knows what she was doing? If she wasn’t blinded by her own arrogance and rage, then maybe Undyne could have helped Alphys in her time of need.

Undyne arrived at a boring lobby with nothing but fake plants, a vending machine, and a locked, mechanical door. She twisted her head back and forth, searching for a place that could lead to her best friend.

She looked to her right and saw another metal door that sparkled with a red hue. Clenching her teeth, Undyne ran towards it. It opened for her, giving her access to the other parts of the forbidden lab.

She darted down another hallway that lead into an eerie, rectangular room. Beds dressed in pink sheets sat in neat, little rows. A broken clock watched all as its hands never moved. More fake plants hid in the corners, concealing themselves away from the guest.

Suddenly, moans of pain reached Undyne’s ears.

She craned her head towards the northeastern part of the room. Another hallway appeared out of the corner. Trusting her instincts, Undyne sprinted towards it.

As she ran down the tiny corridor, the moans grow louder and louder.

And that was when she saw the owner of the desperate cries.

Undyne inched into a long room with mirrors on the left side. Golden flowers grew in pots on a counter. Syringes dripping with a red liquid lied on the floor, broken test tubes sitting beside them.

None of these appealed to Undyne.

The thing sitting before her, however,  _did._

There in the middle of the room, slumped up against a mirror, was a monster. A monster that she knew well, but could barely tell it was her from the physical appearance she took on.

_[(Play music now.)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XDUqLwWhuV0) _

It was Alphys.

The spear clashed against the floor, dissipating into the air. Undyne stumbled towards her friend, caressing her cheeks that had not yet melted unlike the rest of her body. Alphys gazed into Undyne’s eye and chuckled weakly.

“Alphys, wh-what happened to you?” asked Undyne, terrified. “Why are you doing this to yourself?”

A melting hand touched Undyne’s cheek. Alphys managed a small smile. “I...d-deserve this.”

“No, you don’t!" countered Undyne. "You’ve made mistakes, but-but that doesn’t define you!” She held her tight. "You’re a good person, Al. Please, I-I can’t live without you! There are so many things I wanna tell you.”

Alphys shook her head as more of her body melted. “No...th-this is...my punishment.”

“No, you’re gonna be okay," denied Undyne, her tears clouding her vision. "Breathe, just _breathe.”_

Alphys’ glasses fell to the floor. Her skin flowed steadily off of her, like lava oozing out of a volcano. Undyne wrapped her into a hug, not caring that melting skin was dripping on her shoulders. Her tears mix in with Alphys’ puddy-like skin.

“Undyne…” whispered Alphys.

Undyne locked eyes with her lover. “Yeah, Al?”

“I...I love you,” spoke Alphys, smiling. She slowly closed her eyes.

A shriek escapes from Undyne's mouth. She quaked. “O-Open your eyes. It’s okay. You’re gonna be fine, I-I promise, Al.”

Undyne was overcome with fury after Asgore’s death, and yet, she didn’t realize how _Alphys_ was holding up.

Why wasn't she a better friend? Why didn't she comfort Alphys when she needed it the most?

Why didn't she _save_ her?

“Please wake up, Alphys," begged Undyne. "Don't you  _dare_ do this to me,  _please!"_

Alphys’ body froze, but her skin kept trickling down to the floor. Undyne felt her soul skip a beat as she cradled her in her arms.

She _loved_ Alphys, but now, she would never get to tell her all the complicated feelings she has towards her.

“Don’t do this to me, don’t do this to me,” pleaded Undyne.“I love you _so_ much, Alphys!”

She looked down at Alphys’ limp hand, watching it dissolve into dissolve into dust. She embraces her tighter, hoping the sheer force of her love will bring her back.

But it didn’t.

Her body soon collected into dust, spreading across Undyne’s legs. Heartbroken, she stood up up, tears rivering down her neck as she gawked at the dust. She covered half of her face, digging her sharp nails into her scales. She collapsed to the ground again and sobbed her heart out. Her cries echoed throughout the lab, broken from grief and guilt.

“Come back," she wails, cupping the dust in her hands. _“Please_ come back, Alphys.

“I _love_ you.”

* * *

 

_Ring. Ring._

“Heya, is anyone here?” questioned a familiar voice. A round of silence filled the receiver. “Well, I’ll just leave a message.

“So, it’s been a while. After you left, the queen came back, but uh, Undyne wasn’t too happy about Asgore dying, so she starting a rebellion against her and threw her back into the Ruins." There was a slight pause. "Should I even _say_ she’s ruling? I guess I’ll talk about it…

“After all that, Alphys was hiding a bunch of secrets from us apparently, and Undyne was the one to find them out. I guess she screwed up on those DT experiments Asgore assigned her, but she didn't want to tell anyone about it. Not only that but Undyne watched her...uh..." He sighed deeply. "Yeah, you probably already know the rest. It wasn’t pretty. Undyne hasn’t left the castle since and all she ever thinks about is Alphys.”

A sarcastic chuckle crackled through the phone. “Heh, I bet you feel _real_ great about murdering a couple people, don’tcha? Maybe Alphys wouldn’t have done that if you didn’t do all of this, but y’know, if you wanna make a bad name for yourself, then be my guest.

“And getting out of here isn’t gonna happen anytime soon. All the souls disappeared, so we’re back at square one. And we don’t have Alphys’ mind, so freedom is kinda far now." He scoffed quietly. "But whatever you do, kid…don’t come back. Undyne’s gonna make sure to show no mercy to any human that falls down here, and if we ever get out, she’s gonna make sure you’re the first one she kills. She blames all of this on _you._

“Well...see ya.”

_Click._

* * *

 

In dreams, they met. In dreams, they laughed. In dreams, they embraced. _  
_

In dreams, she always faded into dust.

“Undyne, live without me,” she always said. “The world is better off this way.”

“But _I’m_ not,” she would reply.


End file.
